


It's Never Too Late For You

by stacksonporn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Arguing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Lacrosse, Oblivious Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacksonporn/pseuds/stacksonporn
Summary: Stiles doesn't realize how he really feels about Jackson until it's too late.





	It's Never Too Late For You

**Author's Note:**

> There's so much angst here so good luck.

After Jackson came back from London, it was a given that he would be on the lacrosse team again. The pack was happy about it, really. He was still doing things he loved without being a total asshole about it. Jackson had really grown the past two years. They were all proud and happy for him.

Everyone except Stiles.

Jackson would constantly tackle him to the ground whenever they were on opposite teams. And right when he got the ball, Jackson would swoop right in and take it right before he could.

He was honestly just so sick of it and this point.

It was their championship game and Stiles was so close to the goal, and if he did make it, he would’ve been the one who lead their team to victory.  Defense wasn’t paying attention, and let almost every single goal in that night, he was so sure he was gonna get it in. He was 15 feet from goal, and even though there was only 12 seconds left in the game, everyone knew he would get it.

The team was cheering him on but all he could hear was his heart pounding and he could feel the adrenaline pumping in his veins. And when he was only 10 feet away, he swung his arm back and was ready to shoot once he felt a body crash into him and he tumble to the ground.

Out of the corner of his eyes he say Jackson sweep up the ball and score with 2 seconds left. The crowd cheered him on and the team took him into his arms and put him on their shoulders as he took his helmet off and held it proudly in the air. Jackson was supposed to fucking block that defensive player!

At this point all Stiles saw was red and he got up as quick as possible. He waited until the team put Jackson down before he ripped off his helmet and stormed up to the hybrid. The human was breathing heavily as he punched Jackson in the face. Harder than he ever had while trying to wake Derek up, and harder he had when someone made fun of Liam because of his IED. Jackson’s whole body fell to the floor as he gripped onto his cheek.

“What the fuck, Stilinski?!” He growled once he stood back up.

“You know what that was for! That was supposed to be my shot!”

The other boy scoffed as he quickly set his jaw back in place before anyone noticed it was broken. “You're seriously mad that I’m better at lacrosse with you? It’s not my fault that the player knocked you down.”

Stiles pushed Jackson back and practically growled. “We both know that you were supposed to block him! God dammit, Jackson! You can’t even let me have one nice thing can you?!” He screamed and pushed Jackson back again.

Everybody who didn't leave yet all stayed silent except for a few whispers. By then, they all knew that whenever Stiles or Jackson got in an argument, even if it was with each other or someone else, they need to stay out of it. Scott and Danny both ended up with a broken nose and black eye, while Greenberg got a not so nice kick where the sun don’t shine.

“Call the fuck down. You’ll have another chance.” Jackson rolls his eyes.

“That’s the thing, Jackass! I won’t! It’s our senior year and this was the last fucking game of the season!” The human creamed and pushed the other boy again and again. “Everybody fucking thinks that Jackson Whittemore changed so much while he was in london for a year! When nobody realizes that it’s just a fucking mask and you’re still the same, conceited asshole that everyone pretends to love but secretly hates.” By now, Stiles face was red and there was tears forming around his eyes. Scott quickly went up to Stiles after that comment to stop them before someone said something that they wouldn’t be able to take back.

“No, Scott! You all fucking think he’s the best guy ever, but he’s only tolerated!” Stiles screams at his best friend and quickly focusing back on Jackson. “I fucking wish that you would’ve stayed in London so we wouldn’t have to deal with you sorry, worthless, selfish ass!” He pushes Jackson again that he ended up losing his footing and fell to the ground. “Everyone would be so much happier if you just fucking stayed dead!” The whole crowd of people freeze at those 12 words because the memory of what happened sophomore year was never forgotten, just never talked about.

Stiles felt the tears roll down his cheeks right when he saw them run down Jackson’s. He didn’t even know why he was crying. Jackson had been so fucking nice to everyone in all of Beacon Hills except for him!  

The hybrid quickly stood up and then just looked at each other with cold and deadly stares for what seemed like forever until Jackson walked away without a word and ran into the woods.

Stiles just stood there, despite the fact that all eyes were on him. They looked at him like he was the worst fucking person that has ever lived. They looked at him like he killed their whole family and dog right in front of him.

Scott quietly walked back to his friend and side. “Low blow, dude.” he whispers and Stiles turns around to look at him. He still looked just as angry as he did only a few minutes earlier, and it made the pack scared shitless because he had the face of void Stiles.   

“I’m out of the pack.” He whispers and storms off, ignoring his friends protests and got in his Jeep.

He drove for God knows how long before he finally went home. He sighed as he saw his dad’s cruiser because he honestly did not feel like dealing with a long ass lecture of what he did wrong and why it was an unforgivable thing to say.

At this point, he didn’t fucking care anymore.

John was already sitting on the kitchen table with his, ‘Sit down right now’ face on. But all Stiles did was scoff and go up to his room. He slammed the door, locked it, and picked up the stupid fucking picture Melissa took of all of them. He was standing in between  Scott and Lydia, while Jackson, Malia, Erica, Boyd, Danny, Brett, and his father were all next to the banshee. On the other side, Isaac, Derek, Liam, Mason, Corey, Hayden, Peter, Chris, Cora, and Allison were all lined up. Jackson and him were looking at each other and the day Stiles saw it, he swore that Jackson looked like he was fucking in love with him.

It disturbed him that he had the same exact look.

Why?

Oh right,

Because he fucking hated the bastard.

He threw the picture against the farthest wall and they destroyed the baseball bat keychain Jackson gave him with the words, ‘I’m pretty sure that if we weren’t put in life threatening situations every three months, you’d make it to the mets.’

When he read it the first time, he let out a loud laugh and gave Jackson a hug. The memory used to make him smile, but now all he felt was sadness.

He wasn’t mad at Jackson.

He was mad at himself.

He was mad that he was so oblivious of everything. Thinking back to it, it was clear that Jackson would always tackle him since the only other defense players were fucking giant, and even though it hurt like hell it wasn’t could’ve been way worse. Everytime he took the ball from him, he would get tackle right after. Jackson took the ball tonight because the goalie’s were switched during the last 15 minutes, and only the werewolves were able to make goal in then.

Then Stiles thought back to everything that he would do at pack meetings. He would always make sure Stiles was eating, told him to go to bed because he could fucking sense when he didn’t enough sleep. He would constantly smile at him when he thought Stiles wasn’t looking.

God! He was such an idiot.

He groaned and threw the first thing he found, which was a picture of him and Jackson.

They were arguing about something totally dumb during a pack meeting, but they both had amused smiles on their faces.

Oh God.

He was in love with Jackson, but of course he was an idiot and fucked it all up.

Stiles groaned and fell down in his bed. He lazily reached for his phone when it started ringing and reluctantly answered it.

“I’m sorry, I was over dramatic and I’m not leaving the pack. I just need some time and space.” He said quickly and then hung up, turning his phone on do not disturb.  

He turned over and started up at his bedroom ceiling. He had to think of an amazing and huge apology. Something that would say, ‘I know I’m a total idiot who didn’t realize anything and I’m in love with you so please forgive me. And hey, by the way we should have crazy hot make up/get together sex.’

Okay yeah.

That’s probably gonna be a little to hard.

For the next week he stayed away from the pack, and thought of how to fix things with Jackson. Whenever they saw each other during school Jackson wouldn’t even look at him. He had a dead, unreadable face the whole time and it made Stiles heart fucking break. After he ate fruit snacks, Coke, and hot Cheetos for dinner, he gave in and got in his Jeep to go to Jackson’s.

He had zero idea what to say, but he would give it a try and hope he doesn’t make things even worse.

 

Jackson was fucking miserable. He should have told Stiles how he felt months ago. But instead, he gave him the wrong message while trying to keep him from getting his bones broken in lacrosse. God! He was trying to be so fucking nice to Stiles from the moment he saw him and Derek at the airport to pick him up.

But it didn’t even fucking matter because Stiles will never love him. Stiles will never feel the same way. He still thinks of him as the stupid, selfish, conceited asshole he tried so hard not to be.

He tried to be good for Stiles.

But all he wanted was for Jackson to be dead.

For a whole weak he was just numb. Seeing Stiles before all of this was shit just because he couldn't hold him and kiss him.

But seeing him so broken, so bitter, it was way worse. He smelled so angry, so sad, so bitter. And he hated it because it was all because of him. It was all because he was too fucking scared that Stiles wouldn't feel the same way.

And God, he really thought that he did.

At lunch, pack meetings, even walking to class he would always think about Stiles. He would wonder what he was doing, if he was lonely and miserable in the same way he was.

He would wonder if he would ever be the one to make Stiles’ laugh again.

He was lying on his bed Friday night when he heard the familiar engine of Stiles’ Jeep pull up his driveway.  

He immediately got up and looked out the window to make sure he wasn't hearing things, but sure enough there he was, ungracefully climbing out of the Jeep.

He stood there, frozen in shock until the sound of the doorbell ringing brought him back to reality. He quickly but cautiously walks downstairs and stands in front of the door.

“Look Jax,” Stiles whispers from outside. “I know you're in there, and it's okay if you don't wanna let me in. But I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it. God, Jackson if you died my whole life would be hell. I mean, I would cry for day and I wouldn't ever sleep. The pack would have to force me to eat and drag me out of bed. I wouldn't be able to be happy without you in my life. But I didn't realize it until we didn't talk for a week.

“And I miss you. God, Jackson I miss talking to you and I'm so sorry.” Stiles sighs when he figures Jackson wasn't going to come out and steps away from the door. “I love you.” He whispers and starts walking away

The whole time Stiles was talking Jackson was trying to process everything. He didn't know that he had that much of an impact on Stiles’ life. But the 3 words of “I love you” brought him back to reality. He quickly opened the door and looked at Stiles who was walking away.

“Do you mean it? Do you mean everything that you just said or is one of the pack members forcing you to say this?” The hybrid blurts out from the doorway.

The other boy quickly turns around and lets out a huge sigh when he sees Jackson.  

He nods his head and walks abcm up to Jackson. “I do. I mean it. I'm in love with you. And I didn't realize how much I needed you until now. But I didn't realize it until it was too late. I also realized that every time you took the ball from me, you were tackled right away. I realized that all you've been doing was keeping me safe and I'm too much of an idiot to realize it.”

Jackson couldn't believe that he was hearing. Stiles loved him? Stiles actually fucking loved him. “It's not too late.” He blurts out, like it was the only reasonable thing he could say.

“W-what?”

“You said that you didn't realize you were in love with me until it was too late. It's not too late.”

Stiles stood there with his heart beating so fast that he could feel it pounding against his rib cage. “It's not?”

“Of course not. It's never too late for you.”

Stiles lets out a sob with a big grin on his face and wraps his arms around Jackson's neck, pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss.

Jackson wraps his arms around Stiles' waist and pulls him inside, only then realizing how cold it was.

Both boys eventually pulled away once they needed air, and looked at each other smiling.

“I'm a dumbass and I'm still so sorry.” Still whispers but Jackson quickly shushes him

“Don't be, alright? I know you didn't mean it.”

“I said that everyone would be happier if you stayed dead. How could forgive me for that?”

“Because I know you didn't mean it. And I know that you were hurt and I'm sorry. And when it comes to you, I'll always forgive you no matter what.”

Stiles frowns and shakes his head. “I don't deserve that. I don't deserve you.”

“You deserve the world, Stiles. And don't let anybody tell you otherwise. I love you.” Jackson whispers.

“I love you, too.” Stiles grins and pulls Jackson in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay yay fluff.


End file.
